


Taking Chances

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Bingo [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets him for the first time at a Lamaze class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt "mpreg" for my Klaine bingo card.
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** mpreg!Blaine and probably inaccurate portrayal of Lamaze classes (all information about them was acquired through the internet and I have no idea how they actually happen)

Kurt meets him for the first time at a Lamaze class. 

A class that he’s not even supposed to be there for. Because Kurt is not pregnant. Nor is his non existent boyfriend. But a pregnant Mercedes had demanded that he come along because with Sam on a business trip, he was the only one left she wanted to take with her. 

So that’s why he going to spend the next two hours sitting in the back of a large but comfortable room, listening to a woman talk about pregnancies. And while he’s sure that this information could be important, his brain is a little preoccupied. 

Because there is a guy sitting on the right side of the room. Kurt’s first impression is that he looks really put together for being around five months pregnant - Kurt’s remembers Mercedes telling him about the class being for people in the second trimester. And he’s also kind of hot, which kind of startles Kurt because he did not remember ever being attracted to someone pregnant. He’s not the first pregnant man Kurt’s ever seen but Kurt has to admit that whoever the other father is, he’s a really lucky man. 

Or maybe not so lucky as it turns out when everyone takes a turn to introduce themselves and their partner. Because apparently the guy - Blaine he said his name was - is single. It makes Kurt feel a lot better about watching Blaine so shamelessly.

But the more time he spends on watching Blaine, the more he realizes how tired Blaine looks. And it doesn’t really surprise him when he thinks about all the stories he’s heard from Mercedes. About how hard it is to find comfortable positions, how her back aches all the time, how she is so glad that she has Sam to help her with everything. And Blaine doesn’t have that support and there was also the fact that male pregnancies tended to be harder on the body than female ones.

Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever felt so bad for someone he knew nothing about.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Blaine is done with everything. 

He hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in two weeks, half of his clothes don’t fit anymore and if they do it’s a really tight fit most of the time, he constantly has to pee and he is constantly horny but his baby bump is starting to get in the way of comfortable masturbation and it's not like he can go out to find someone to help him. There is also the fact that his apartment is in a state of constant messiness because his back aches the second he starts cleaning.

And it’s not like it is only his fault that he is pregnant. Well not completely at least. But at least he now knows better than to have one night stands with strangers that carry around expired condoms. 

And now his mother signed him up for this Lamaze class which he’s thankful for because otherwise he’d have probably forgotten about it. Though he’s a little bitter about the fact that it’s supposedly a mixed class but he’s the only pregnant man there. He would have loved to have someone to talk to who understood - not that the woman don’t, but there is still something different about it.

Another reason he’s grateful his mom signed him up for this course, is the guy that keeps staring at him. At first he was so confused why the guy kept looking at him, when he obviously was here with a friendly looking pregnant woman. But after the introductions, it was pretty clear why. If he was completely honest he was a tiny bit jealous that Kurt was such a good friend to Mercedes. He could use someone to support him like that. Not that his own friends were bad friends but the ones who would do it, didn’t have the time or didn’t live in New York at all.

When the time comes for trying out some relaxation exercises he accidentally ends up next to Kurt and Mercedes. The small smile he gives them is immediately returned with an additional blush rising on Kurt’s face. It's makes Blaine think about how nice he would probably look, all flushed from sex and woha that thought is so not appropriate for this setting.

After everyone has gotten comfortable the instructor - Blaine may have forgotten her name - starts talking them through some simple breathing exercises. She has a nice voice in Blaine’s opinion and he closes his eyes to concentrate better.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next thing Blaine notices is that someone is gently shaking his shoulder. Confused Blaine blinks his eyes open.

“You fell asleep. The class is over”, a voice next to him says. 

Blaine turns his head to it and realizes that it’s Kurt who spoke. And then he realizes with a start what Kurt said and he feels his face flush red.

“Oh my god, please tell me I didn’t snore.”

“You didn’t. No worries. Just some tiny snuffles here and there.” 

Blaine feels an embarrassed smile appear on his face and without even thinking he asks, “Help me up?”  
And Kurt doesn’t even hesitate, stands up himself and then reaches down to grab Blaine’s hands. Kurt helps him up slowly but Blaine is still hit by a feeling of dizziness once he’s standing upright again and without meaning to he stumbles into Kurt.

“Woha, careful!” He can practically hear the concern in Kurt’s voice and can’t help but stay leaning against him for a second longer. And god, he smells so good. 

“I’m okay,” he says, finally taking a step back and straightening up fully. He gives Kurt a wide smile and the smile he gets in return gives him butterflies in his stomach. And wow that is something he hasn’t experienced in a long time.

“Kurt,” the woman - Mercedes was it? - says, “We need to leave if we are going to make it to dinner on time.”

“Right”, Kurt answers and his face falls a little, “I guess that’s goodbye for now.”

Blaine really doesn’t want that though. And maybe it’s the fault of the baby and the damn hormones but it’s not like it matters and before Blaine can chicken out he says, “Would you like to maybe have dinner with me sometime?”

And god what is he thinking. He’s 21 weeks pregnant. He’s going to be a father soon. This is not something a person he’s talked to for five minutes would sign up for. So Blaine panics.  
“Oh god I’m sorry! I have no idea where that came from. It’s not like I’m good dating material at the moment. Please forget I ever asked.” 

“Actually, I’d love to have dinner with you.” 

The only thing he can do in response, is stare at Kurt. His expression in that moment must be spectacular, if the laugh Mercedes lets out is any indication. And all Blaine can answer is a stammered, “O-Okay”, before he gets his coat from one of the tables and takes his phone out. They exchange numbers and say their goodbyes. 

And while he’s watching them leave, Blaine can't keep the giddy smile of his face, mentally already planning their first date.

And if the date unexpectedly ends with Blaine riding Kurt into the mattress then it's the baby's fault for making Kurt smell so irresistibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/99524944957/taking-chances)


End file.
